Escapeless
by Grimmjow-san
Summary: In an insane asylum for the damned, Grimmjow tries to survive amongst patients like himself for as long as he can, who knows what might happen? Oneshot. AU. OOC.


"I have a secret"

My form shifted sluggishly under the covers.

"I have a secret"

My breathing grew heavier as I began to awaken.

"Don't be afraid," a raspy voice hissed into my ear.

I groaned and rolled to my other side, away from the noise.

"Shh," the disembodied voice wheezed.

A low growl emanated from my chest as my cyan eyes slid open. "Shut up Sy," I snapped at the voice as I turned toward my uninvited visitor, "I have plenty of other voices around to piss me off in the morning."

A dripping noise permeated the noiseless room, an insidious irritation amongst a relatively peaceful concrete room.

"I have a secret."

Mumbled curses whisked from my mouth as I shoved the covers from my body and sat upright to point very explicitly at the door. Hatred writhed within my eyes as I attempted to make eye contact through my pestering visitor's blindfold.

"Shh," the chapped, bloodied lips of the horrifying creature in front of me murmured.

The taupe blindfold that was taught on his long face seemed to resemble a wrinkled X and scraped along his dry, shedding flesh as he spoke from lips that were mediocrely sewn shut. Pieces of his flesh flaked off as he attempted to speak through the thick, black thread. His patchy hair continued to shed as his head turned on his unstable neck, a very audible crack accompanying the motion. His tattered gown wrinkled and tugged at his gaunt figure and he shuffled his filthy, disheveled feet across the gray surface.

His name was Sightless, for obvious reasons. That wasn't his real name, of course, but none of us know what our real names were.

My name is Grimm. And I was given that name for a pretty obvious reason too. I sometimes see people's deaths. I have no proof of whether or not they are actually real deaths or a figment of my imagination. Maybe I actually can see how people die, but I can't know if it's in real-time or before their deaths, who's death it is, or why I see it. I'm probably just hallucinating, that's pretty common down here.

As far as anybody here is concerned, everybody is crazy, so I'm not burdened by the fact that I see strange visions. Everybody in this place, this godforsaken hellhole, has something wrong with them. We were all experimented on a long time ago, but the doctors abandoned us. It could have been months or even years since they were last seen by any of the patients. There are so many of us here, lost and forsaken shells of humans, wandering these dreary halls day and night.

After the experiments none of us were the same. Most of us are misshapen and scarred from the ruthless doctors' testing. We've lost our memories and with them our humanity. Nobody knows who they were, we just looked at our names in front of the cells that we woke up in or made them up ourselves. Some of us didn't wake up in cells, so they don't have names. We call them the Nameless, because if we don't name them we know they'll fall off the deep end much faster. When they start to get really crazy, they tend to attack people, but then again, doesn't everyone?

Probably some of the worst of us are the trapped ones. The doctors seemed to have left in a hurry, so some of the patients were abandoned in their locked rooms. Sometimes bigger patients will knock down doors or bash a hole in the holes big enough for someone to crawl out, but that's rare. Most of the trapped patients, rather trapped in their cells or incapacitated, are stuck that way for the rest of their seemingly endless lives.

We have no idea why the doctors left us so suddenly, not that we really care. Most of us are busy enough as it is, trying to sort out what we're feeling, seeing, or imagining. We have no idea what our future holds, nor do we care, but even we can feel sadness, remorse, longing. We don't know why we live, but continue to live because it seems to be the only thing that people hold on to here.

Who knows, maybe we can live long enough for someone to try to fix us? Yeah, right.


End file.
